Excrementgon
Excretementgon (排泄物ゴン Excretagon) is a giant poop kaiju and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Excrementgon is big, dumb and evil but is....okay yeah, he's pretty much just that. He seems to be only capable of saying things related to poop and is overall a disgusting and savage brute, but that's just the kind of guy Vernonn wants. History Debut: Vernonn's Revenge! Enter the Shadowblood Wannabe!! Excrementgon first appeared in RP where he and Tedd were enlisted by Vernonn to exact his revenge plan and try to takeover Earth. Excrementgon first appeared to threaten FlamingoMask and ClownMask and fought off FlamingoMask. He was admittedly a tough foe for FlamingoMask to fight off, as FlamingoMask couldn't get any closer to him without throwing up. FlamingoMask did his best to avoid Excrementgon while also fighting him, much to Excrementgon's annoyance. Excrementgon repeatedly hurled his poop at FlamingoMask to which FlamingoMask flew in the air for a while, bombarding him with Flamingo Barrage and Flamingo Beams, which ultimately proved to be ineffective against Excrementgon. Following Tedd's defeat, FlamingoMask then soon defeated Excrementgon by getting out Stool Softener and spraying it at him, defeating him. Excrementgon, Tedd and Vernonn were then tied to a rocket and then sent into space. The Ultraman Scam Plan After getting into space, Vernonn, Excrementgon and Tedd then soon crash-landed at Uranus, where they met up with Ultraman Jiǎ, a talentless bootleg Ultraman-impersonator who wanted to make a quick buck. Vernonn recruited him into his forces that way they could ruin Ultraman's (and by extent the Ultramen in general) image and become rich while sending out the fake Ultraman to go fight out monsters they hired and require money after "saving" the civilians, ala in a shrewd business style. Excrementgon didn't do much at first, but then later also joined Vernonn, Ultraman Jiǎ and Tedd on fighting FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask and MoleMask, where he mainly fought of Neo SquidMask in his Supercharged Neo SquidMask form. Excrementgon threw poop at Supercharged Neo SquidMask repeatedly, but he was soon defeated by Supercharged Neo SquidMask firing both his missiles and Electricity Beam against Excrementgon, taking him down. Excrementgon along with his comrades were then soon buried underground by MoleMask's Crevice Attack. Vernonn Does Nothing Excrementgon reappeared along with several of Vernonn's other associates at Vernonn's base on Uranus. When Vernonn asked everyone for ideas, Excrementgon suggested that they should defecate on the heroes houses. In the end, they all went with Vernonn's idea to takeover Detroit, because reasons. Excrementgon didn't get far into his attack however as then Vernonn was one-shotted by the combined attacks from all of the Gekokkus 1-5. After that showing, he went to go get some beer along with Ultraman Jia, Tedd, Blue Doctor and Pink Guy. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Excrementgon appeared to partake in Vernonn's "invasion" on New York City, throwing his poop at buildings and then his enemies. When the Ultras arrived, he threw even more poop against them, especially aiming to hit Ultraman Pict the most. Soon however he was defeated by Ultraman Pict, Ultraman Hotto, Ultraman Motto and Ultraman Kitto along with CenturyDesutoroia, Gagan and Ultraman Jiǎ. Redman vs. Vernonn Excrementgon made a cameo in the RP where he was present for Vernonn's invasion on some random woods. He didn't question or do much of anything. Then as soon as Redman came in and killed Gadflalalalalaaaaaaaaqwarnus, Pink Guy, Blue Doctor and Excrementgon ran off, retreating. Vernonn Black Excrementgon made a cameo in the RP where he was there to witness Mecha-Vernonn's unveiling and later on the same for Vernonn Black's. Clash of the Idiots Excrementgon made a cameo in the RP where he commented after seeing the rebuilt Mecha-Vernonn that it was good thing because then his day was made less bad. Vengeance of the Nerds Excrementgon made a cameo appearance in where he looked up the Cyber-Kitties for Vernonn, only to find no results. Abilities * Horrible Stench: Excrementgon can release a foul odor so horrible that it is able to make others gag (such as FlamingoMask) before they can even touch him (like you would want to anyways), making him hard to even come close in contact with. * Poop Absorption: By absorbing other poop, be it consuming it (yes really) or simply assimiliating it, Excrementgon can become stronger. * Throwing Poop: Excrementgon can hurl off several balls of poop and hurl it at his foes so fast it's practically a beam. * Extreme Durability: Excrementgon is surprisingly very durable, being able to be completely unaffected by beams or rays such as FlamingoMask's Flamingo Beam (however this power could also be attributed to the fact no one would want to touch him). * Noxious Gas: Excrementgon can emit a deadly horrible smelling gas breath from his mouth at his foes. * Reform: Excrementgon can reform in case any of his body parts are torn off (though like you'd want to hit this guy). * Corn Bombs: Excrementgon can pull off the hidden pieces of corn off from his body and use it to throw at his foes. They are very explosive. * Diarrhea Stream: Excrementgon can fire out a beam made up of diarrhea and shoot it at his foes. * Blackwater Emission: Excrementgon can emit oozing streams of blackwater from his body and spray it at his foes. Weaknesses * Stool Softener: Excrementgon is weak to stool softener, which he admits is his one weakness. Trivia * Excrementgon is meant to be a literal parody of a sh** villain. * Excrementgon was originally going to be named "Sh**tub" but Gallibon decided to go with a more friendlier sounding name and went with his current name. * He went to college with Vernonn....somehow. * The idea for Excrementgon came from hearing ShodaiGoro and Gojiran repeatedly using the term "sh** villain" to refer to as a poorly made villain. Gallibon then decided to make a literal one just for the laughs. * One of his original names was going to be "Lort King". * He is based off Mr. Hankey from South Park as well as Deputy Dangerous/Deputy Doo Doo from Captain Underpants. He also bares a slight resemblance to Clayface from Batman. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mutants Category:Aliens Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:L.O.S.E.R.S